The Game ch 3
by DC-Dominance
Summary: Third chapter to The Game. Rated M


~Chapter Three~

"That was so not fair! He totally cheated! Grrr. Man why did I have to be stuck with him? Why not someone nicer? Someone who doesn't send my heart flying. By the way, I wonder who Maggie and Fiona got? Does it really matter though? Probably not. …ARG! He totally pisses me off! I can't stand it! But then again he is kinda hot…in an odd and twisted kind of way. When Grimmjow said that we were going to have a blast, does he mean sitting in this crappy room and fighting? If so, then I'll so rip his head off. I need something to do! And I am bored! And hungry! I'm honestly going to starve here." I say super quietly.

"Hey! Are you done talking to yourself yet?" Grimmjow growls.

My face heats up. What? I just said that all aloud? "Oh shit. You heard all that?" I whine.

"No shit fucktard. You aren't very quiet when you try to be. And might as well check out who the other bitches got anyways." He says as he stands up and walked to the destroyed door. Then he stops momentarily. "Do I really piss you off that much?" He asks as he smiles. I growl and push him out into the hall. But just as I pushed him, he grabbed my wrist. And by how much power I put under my hand, we both smashed against the wall…hard. Grimmjow hit first and I smacked into him. He slides to the floor, pulling me down with him. Grimmjow sits with his legs open, like any normal guy would. And I sat between them, technically lying on his chest. He rubs his head with his hand as he cusses quietly. Then I hear footsteps again. I look up to find Aizen staring at us. My face reddens.

"What do we have here? Am I interrupting something?" He asks as he smiles.

Grimmjow looks up. "No. We were just-" He began, but was cut off by Aizen.

"Don't bother using excuses. This is also another one of the tasks you must perform in this game. By how many times you can-. You will be scored by your actions. The first couple to reach sixty points, wins the game. If you have any questions, come find me in my office. Oh and if you get the least amount of points, you will be killed." Aizen says as he turns and walks away.

"Okay, I'm really confused. What did he mean by how many we can. Can what? And what's with the points? And I really do not want to die." I ask Grimmjow.

He's still rubbing his head. "That fuckin hurt." He growls.

"Answer my question." I snarl at him.

He glares at me then says, "Why the hell ask me? Just go ask your bitch buddies." He says as he finally lets go of my wrist. I sigh and struggle to stand up. When he pulled me down, I hit something in my thigh. Grimmjow stares up at me, then he really struggles to stand up. When he's up I walk to my right. I walk up to the door and was about to knock, when Grimmjow just opened it. He stops in his tracks. I see Maggie standing next to a short guy. He has short black hair, a white uniform, he is really pale, has turquoise eyes. With makeup that makes him look like he's crying. He has an expressionless expression plastered on his face. And a white thing on the left side of his head.

"What do you want Grimmjow?" He asks. "Ulquiorra." Grimmjow growls. Ulquiorra turns to look at me. Grimmjow notices and steps in front of me. Blocking my view from Ulquiorra.

"Maggie. We are here to bring news. It's what Aizen told us." I say to her. A tiny spark of expression flickers across Ulquiorra's face.

"What it is?" She asks. I tell them exactly what Aizen told us. When I'm finished, they stand puzzled.

"I don't understand. How many times we can what? And I don't get the points." She asks clueless.

Then Ulquiorra speaks, "If he mentioned something about a couple then he must think of us being together. Otherwise it makes no sense. What would only a couple do? That's a hint he's giving us." He explains.

"That sounds right. I mean what else could it be? Just try to think of what a couple could do." I tell everyone. About ten min pass since our guess. Something to do with; what we CAN do. It seems that Aizen stopped mid-sentence. But what does it mean? We are still quiet, thinking of every possible way.

"He also said we'll be scored by our actions. Does he mean our attitude? Or what?" Grimmjow throws in.

"Let's see. Actions, couple, scored…" I say aloud going over what the key words are. Five more min pass. Then my head suddenly snaps up and I gasp at the same time. Everyone turns to stare at me.

"What the hell is it?" Grimmjow asks as he walks to me. "I figured it out. But why would he want this to be the game? Maggie, you're not going to like this." I say slowly and quietly, with panic in my eyes. "What?" They all ask in unison.

"Sex. He wants to see how many times we can get fucked by the Espada he assigned us to. We get scored every time we do it. If he likes what we did, we get more points. And the first couple that reaches sixty points…wins. And the couple who gets the least amount of points will be killed." I explain. Everyone's eyes widen. The entire room is quiet. "And the prize could be something good or bad. It could go either way." I add on. Grimmjow looks at Uluiorra, then grabs my arm and pulls me out of their room.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?" I ask him as I struggle against his hold. Once safely inside out room, he lets go. "We can't trust them anymore. This is a challenge now. We will be competing for the same thing. And I never lose to bastards like these. If it's a game he wants to play, then count me in!" Grimmjow says as he walks to a chair and picks it up. Then he walks to the door and puts it under the doorknob to keep the door tightly shut.

"If you didn't break my door, I could still have the lock." He says as he walks back to the bed where I'm sitting.

"Uhm…what do you need a lock for?" I ask starting to get freaked out. Grimmjow gets on the bed and sits in front of me. "I told you, I'm not gonna lose." He says as he places his lips on my neck. Chills run down my spine. Oh don't tell me-! My heart beats faster. He smiles on my neck. I blush mega time. He licks my neck with his tongue. Then he moves his lips to my lips. We exchange kisses softly. I then get wrapped up in his wants. I sigh and give in. I wrap my arms around his neck and my fingers knot through his spiky-blue hair. We start to kiss more passionately. Grimmjow places his hands on my hips. I feel his tongue push against my lips. Is he crazy? But he manages to stick though. His tongue enters my mouth. Then I dare and place my tongue against his. Tongue bath for a whole five minutes! He removes his tongue and his lips. Then he pushes me down on my back and he hovers over top of me. While his hands hold his body up, he moves his head down to my shirt. His teeth bite down on my tank top strap. He pulls on the strap and it rips. Then he does the same with the other side. Next he places his teeth on the top of the tank and slides 'em down. He rips my entire tank top in half! Now my braw shows. It's a dark blue and black lace. Grimmjow doesn't stop. He just keeps going. Just as Grimmjow was about to rip my bra in half, I pushed on his chest and sat up.

He sits back, "What the hell now?" he asks sounding irritated.

"Grimmjow, if Aizen said he is gonna score us on this, then he's obviously watching us. And I can't do this with someone else watching." I tell him. Some understanding actually crosses his face.

"How the fuck is he gonna watch us if there are no windows and the door is 'locked'?" He asks in his usual tone. I had to think about this one. No widows and no door. What could show us perfectly and not be seen? It has to be something that is electroniced.

"It's a video camera. The camera records us. And wires are connected to the camera, probably leading up to his office onto a computer. So he can record and stop anytime he wants. So he's probably listening right now." I explain as I stand up off the bed. "Now all we have to do is find it." I say to him as I start looking around on the walls. He stands up as well and we both search around for anything out of place. About twenty min pass. This will never work, it'll take too long. So I go to a desk and get a sticky note and a pencil. I need to tell Grimmjow this without Aizen hearing. And I have to give it too him without Aizen noticing, and then Grimmjow will have to do what I say, if we want this camera gone.

So I write,' stand in the middle of the room facing the bed. Don't move until I get back. I'm gonna go to Aizen's office and try to figure out what angle of you the camera is on. Then when I get back, act like nothing happened. Then we will search for the camera.' While I wrote this I pressed lightly on the paper so that the camera can't detect what I'm writing. Now Grimmjow, it's all up to you. If you will play along with me. I crumple the piece of paper into a small ball and put it in my mouth. Then I walk over to Grimmjow and pull him close. He's surprised. I place my lips on his ear and whisper,

"Open it inside a place where he can't see." He was about to protest when I connected my lips to his. I fake kiss for a while. Then I force his mouth open and slide the crumpled sticky note into his mouth. I kiss a little more then let go. He holds the note in his mouth well. I can't see it at all. Then I walk to the closet and grab a blanket. I wrap it around the upper half of my body. I glance back at Grimmjow and then walk out of his room.

I wonder through the halls having no clue where I'm going. I turn my head back the way I came while still walking. Then I bump into something and I stumble backwards. I turn around to find a tall man with short grey hair and a creepy as hell smile on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he asks with that smile still in place.

"Uh, I'm looking for Aizen's office. I need to ask him some questions." I tell him.

"Oh yes of course. Follow me." He says as he begins to walk. I follow the strange man through the halls. Up stairs, turning left and right. Then we finally reach a long hall. It seemed to have taken three min just to reach the end. The man opens the door and lets me in. There is a desk in the middle of the gigantic room and sitting at the desk is Aizen. I'm right, there is a computer sitting on the desk with three cords out of the back of it. I walk to the desk and he looks up at me and smiles. I gulp loudly.

"I-I have some questions." I studder.

"Yes?" He asks. I need this chance, so I walk around to his side of the desk. He turns his chair to face me. My face reddens as I find three spots on the computer screen. One for Maggie, one for Fiona, and one for me.

I couldn't help playing dumb and asking, "What's that?" As I point to the computer. Aizen turns around. I quickly study the angles. Just like I told him to, Grimmjow stands in the middle of the room facing the bed. And the angle of the camera is on his…right. Then suddenly the screen goes black. Aizen turned off the computer so that I wouldn't notice. But sorry I already got the info.

"It's nothing you should worry about." He answers as he turns around and faces me.

"Ok. I have another. What are we supposed to do when we're hungry?" I ask. Ok I couldn't help this one either. But it is true, I'm starving.

Aizen sighs then answers, "The Espada you were assigned to, will take you. Just ask them, and they will feed you. Now is that all?" I nod and turn around to leave. Once I reach the halls I let out my breath. That was close. I almost didn't get the information. When I walk back to the hall with the three doors, I open ours. When I enter, Grimmjow turns around and walks to me. He grabs my arm and suddenly pulls me to the bed. By his sudden movement the blanket slips through my fingers and drops to the floor. He lays me on my back and he hovers overtop of me. Then he pulls the covers over us, hiding the camera from view. He smiles.

"You sly fox." He whispers at me.

"I got it. It's on your right. By where I am right now, it's on my left. And the way you're now, it's on your right. And it looked like it's high, so it's high in the corner of the wall." I whisper to him.

"Gotcha." He says. "Hey just for a prank, we should freak him out by pretending to fuck. Just cause he can't see us, but he can still hear us. And we can get points faster. And he would never expect us to be under the covers." Grimmjow offers. I think about it for a min. This could be fun. Haha. I'd love to see what Aizen would do. So I nod and laugh quietly. I'd do anything to piss off Aizen.

"Just to make it more real, take off your bra. Then after that, moan loudly." He instructs. I give him a look of suspicion, then eventually nod once he growls. I remove my bra and let out a loud moan. Grimmjow places a hand on my breast. I moan again. Then he moves his other hand down. Hey! I thought that this was not going to be real! His hand continues down. And then he reaches my pants. My heart races again. I take a deep breath and slow it again.

"Now just to throw him really off, start moving like your uhm...you know..." I tell Grimmjow. He smiles.

"I like how you think." He says as he begins while he's sill on all fours over me. It's kind of weird being under someone who's moving like that. I add on to the sheared and moan crazy loud over and over. Okay my turn to throw him off. I push on his chest and flip him on his back.

"Now stick you head out from under the covers. And try to have a pleasured expression on your face, while I fake something." I order Grimmjow. He pops his head out from under the covers like I said. Then I move down to his pants. I can't…stop…myself from going too far. For some reason I… want to do this. Slowly I move my shaky hand to his white baggy pants. I control my heart making sure I don't hint to Grimmjow what I'm actually doing. Then I reach my hand inside and wrap my fingers around his…member. Grimmjow suddenly flinches. I slowly lift it out, staring at the beastly thing. Then his hands grab the covers and pull it back over his head. His eyes are wide with shock, thinking I would never do this. I look at him for a moment, then I lower my head. Grimmjow is still frozen, with the dumbest expression on his face. I open my mouth and stretch my lips over his member.

"The hell? I thought you said you were gonna fake this." He suddenly said still shocked. I don't look up at him, I just keep going and blush a deep red.

"If it's real, then might as well-" He began as he sat up, bringing the covers with him. Grimmjow is now in full view, and I'm partly. I gasp and immediately remove my lips from his member and scoot back under the covers. I hear him sigh loudly and lift the covers to look at me.

"Grimmjow. We haven't removed the camera yet. And if he's still watching, then I'm not doing anything till he can't." I whisper. He rolls his eyes and bends down to pick up my bra. He then throws it to me and turns around looking into the corner I told him where the camera was. I put on my bra and slide out from under the covers. I walk over to Grimmjow and elbow him in the ribcage. He flinches from my shove.

"Don't stare at it dumbass. Otherwise he'll know that we know that we're being watched." I whisper to him. He places his hand over his ribs, rubbing the side.

"You don't have to be so fucking violent when telling me." Grimmjow growls. I look up into the corner and saw a tiny blinking red light. It's there. So I go back over to the table and pull out another sticky note.

The side that has the sticky part I write,' PERVERT!' In bold with sharpie marker. Then I walk to the corner and lift up my arm. I can't reach yet. So…

"Grimmjow. Come over here and help me up." I say to him as I motion him to me with my hand. His brows furrow as he walks to me. He walks behind me and then he puts his hands on my hips and lifts me up. I reach my hand to the camera and stick the sticky note on the lens. He then lowers me down and sets me back on my feet. I couldn't help myself, but I burst out in laughter. Grimmjow turns and stares at me.

"What did you write on that note?" He asks.

I take a deep breath and say," It matches the situation perfectly. I wrote PERVERT in bold with a sharpie marker." Grimmjow was quiet until he throws his head back and burst out with laughter as well. We stand there laughing for a whole five min.

"That's what that bastard gets for peeking into other's private affairs!" Grimmjow yells still laughing hard. After all the laughing had ended I told Grimmjow I was hungry. He leads the way through the halls. I simply followed. But Grimmjow didn't walk very far ahead of me, instead he actually walked next to me. We reached a double door. He opened the doors and walked inside. A long table stretches in the room. And the kitchen is to my right. I scavenger through the cupboards looking for something to eat. The only thing I found was pasta. Well noodles it is. So then I turn on the stove and found a pot in a closet. I filled the pot with water and placed it on the stove. Now I have to wait till the water starts boiling. I turn around so that I'm facing Grimmjow. He's casually sitting on a chair.

"Since when do you know how to cook?" He asks surprised.

"I've been in my house alone for six years and lived. I think I can easily cook my own food." I say to him annoyed, feeling like I've been insulted.

"Really? Cause it doesn't look like your doing so great." He says as he motions towards the stove. I spin around. The water is boiling over the pot.

"Damn it." I mumble as I turn the stove temperature down as I add the noodles. I hear him grunt in laughter. I turn back around and narrow my eyes. Then I yawn wide.

"Tired?" He asks. My eyes suddenly felt droopy. I nod and yawned again. I turn back to the stove and stir the noodles inside. Then I get a plate and plop the noodles on the plate. I turn off the stove and empty the pot of water in the sink. I grab a fork and then walk over to the table and sit down. I start to gulp down the pasta. Grimmjow watches me eat. Then he picked up a noodle with his fingers and popped it in his mouth. I let that one slide. Once finished I stood up and put the plate in the sink. I turned around and yawned a really long one this time. Then I suddenly felt weak in the legs. And I found myself collapsing. I see Grimmjow's eyes widen as he disappears then reapers to me. He catches my fall and picks me up into his arms. My eyesight becomes blurry and harder to see. I feel him walking back to the room. I hear him open the door and close it. He walks more then sets me down on the bed. Then I feel something heavy go on the other side of the mattress. I roll over on my right side and drift to sleep completely.


End file.
